Shorts
by Qym
Summary: 300ish word excerpts of possible Swan Queen stories.
1. Kids sans Magic - Character Death

Each chapter is one of the minific prompts I fill on Tumblr. This work is not a cohesive story.

Depending on reader response, some chapters will eventually be expanded into real stories.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: People have kids without true love being involved. Also I demand a major character death.**

Regina slipped her pinky into his mouth and watched his brilliant green eyes slide shut. His tiny mouth worked hard at sucking her fingertip and while the action provided him no sustenance, it seemed all he wanted was the small comfort of suckling. The hospital shifted around them, but Regina barely noticed. A nurse took her arm and guided her to a chair so she sat, the baby in her arms the only creature in the room worthy of her attention.

"We told you," Snow wheezed. Regina knew without looking up that the woman's eyes were red-rimmed. "We warned you and you didn't stop her."

Regina loved the weight of the baby in her arms. He was premature, but only by a few weeks, but she couldn't see his imperfections. He was slender – not underweight; dainty, not skeletal. All he needed was a few weeks of her undivided attentions.

"Will you look at me?" Snow's voice rose into a screech, finally drawing Regina's eyes away from her child.

"You'll disturb him," she snapped.

"My daughter is dead."

"My wife is dead." She hated how her voice cracked, and the audible weakness spurred her anger. "You think you're the only one who's lost someone?"

Snow clung to David's chest, her fists clenched in his shirt. "The doctors told you that another child would kill her – but you insisted she carry the baby for you."

"What Emma and I decided to do was our business. What we decided was a matter between us."

"If you truly cared about her, you wouldn't have let her die."

Regina's jaw clenched. They acted like she hadn't spent months arguing with Emma about which one of them would carry their second child. She'd debated until she was hoarse but Emma was adamant. Henry's sibling would truly be his brother. When Regina pointed out that the doctors thought the pregnancy too dangerous, Emma had shrugged.

They were a family built on magic and miracles, she said, so she had faith they'd all pull through together.

Regina blinked back her tears and held the baby closer. Emma was an idiot – but at the end of the day she hadn't been able to do what everyone in Emma's past had. She hadn't been able to take away Emma's choice.


	2. Regina as Porn Director

**Rated M**

**Anonymous asked: Regina is a porn director, instead of mayor.**

"Cut!" Regina uncrossed her legs and glared at her actors. Incompetent fools, she thought. They were pretty – which was why they hadn't yet been fired – but incapable of following the simplest of orders. It certainly wasn't difficult to smile and fake an orgasm. She had, after all, spent the entirety of her first marriage doing just that and she'd been damn convincing.

"Something wrong?" Her male star Killian was a handsome man whose ego was larger than his cock. He got by in life, she figured, by smiling and winking at anyone fool enough to trust him. The playboy often flirted with her, but she had more sense than he thought she did.

"You have no idea how to please a woman."

"Hey," he started, but she silenced him by calling to the girl being the catering table.

"You. Come here." She waited while the blonde nearly tripped over the table. Once the woman was near enough, she cocked an eyebrow at Killian. "Tell me – how would you please that woman?"

The blonde stuttered for a moment before locking eyes with Regina. "Slowly. You gotta make it look like you mean it."

"And how would you do that?" Regina let her eyes traipse down the fit woman's body. The girl was a new addition to the set and one that Regina was truly beginning to appreciate.

"I'd kiss her like I meant it." The blonde ignored everyone but Regina, her intent clear from the way her eyes focused in on Regina's curves. "I'd slide my fingers along her body and make her tremble."

Regina unconsciously licked her lips and then cleared her throat. "And then?"

"Then I'd ease my fingers over her clit. I'd make her beg for it," the blonde continued. She took a step toward Regina, her lips curling up into a smirk. "And maybe then I'd give her what she wanted."

"Mm," Regina responded, forgetting where they were.

"I can do that," Killian interrupted. "I can do it better, too."

Regina broke her intense eye contact with the blonde and stared at him. The spell cast over her was broken and she recalled why they were there. "Then get to it."


	3. Jealous Emma - ReginaNeal Friends

**Anonymous asked: Regina is jealous of Neal, and Emma suggests they hang out (or something like that | Suggests/forces them to/whatever you decide) to end their differences. But then Emma starts thinking they got a bit too friendly...**

Emma followed behind Regina aware that her temper had exploded, but unwilling to wrangle it back into submission. She hated how superior Regina acted when they had disagreements – which only made Emma act more immaturely. It sucked, she thought, to not be heard. Her words were so often misunderstood and misconstrued.

"Can you stop for a second?"

Regina halted her dusting and cocked a haughty eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"There's nothing to say. You misinterpreted and are projecting your own insecurities."

"What was I supposed to think?" Emma grabbed her wrist and immediately regretted the action. Regina jerked away, her lip curling back into a sneer. Flustered Emma clenched her hands at her sides. "I'm sorry – that was stupid."

"You know don't like that-"

"I know!" Emma grimaced. "It was shitty of me and I just forgot, okay? But I can't forget-"

"What you saw was simply a moment between Baelfire and myself. We reached an understanding."

"That's not all he was reaching," Emma grumbled.

"I have no interest in your neanderthal."

""He's not my anything."

"You asked me to spend some time with him for Henry's sake – and that is what I did."

"Yeah! I said, 'Hey, Regina, would you spend like twenty minutes with Neal so that there's less fighting when we talk about who's watching him.' That's a far cry from cuddling up next to him in Granny's-"

"We were hardly cuddling up." Regina turned back to her household chore, purposely ignoring the anger flaring in Emma's eyes. This would, she thought, make for excellent make up sex later. She couldn't help being antagonistic toward the other woman – it was a rather intense part of their relationship. One of them would instigate a fight, all because of how passionately they made up.

"He can't touch you," Emma huffed. She folded her arms over her chest. "You're mine."


	4. Emma and Regina both Magic Pregnant

**Magical Baby fic where Swan Queen get each other pregnant at the same time.**

Emma set her forehead on the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl. This was her only friend, she considered. The toilet never betrayed her. The toilet never knocked her up. The toilet simply was there for her when she needed it, with no judgment and no incriminating stares. She hugged it a little tighter as a fresh wave of nausea rolled through her stomach.

The baby was worse than Henry ever was, she thought miserably. Henry was an angel by comparison – but this one demanded the strangest foods she'd never heard of and then proceeded to make her vomit every morning as if it didn't care for the food it had asked for in the first place. Misery didn't even begin to cover just what she felt.

"Ms. Swan, are you quite finished?"

"Go away."

"I need-" Regina cut off as a violent heave interrupted her words.

Worried that there would be a mess to clean up later if she didn't act fast, Emma pulled the door open and tugged Regina to the toilet. She gathered the woman's hair and rubbed Regina's back as the full contents of Regina's stomach flew out into the bowl. Well, Emma thought, misery certainly did love company. She waited patiently for Regina to finish before flushing and then collapsing down to puke as well. While she emptied her stomach, Regina stumbled to the sink and washed her mouth out.

"You did this to me, Ms. Swan." She fondly set a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah – and you did this to me." Emma ripped off a few pieces of toilet paper and dabbed her lips. "Remind me again why we didn't use magical protection."

"Ms. Swan, there's no such thing."

"Yeah, yeah." Emma blinked slowly. "This sucks, but I'm really glad you're doing it with me. I never really had anybody when I was pregnant before. It's – it's nice."


	5. Jealous Regina - EmmaGraham Friends

**Anonymous asked: Established SQ situation where Jealous!Regina comes out when Emma and Graham are getting too close for her liking?**

Emma slapped Graham's outstretched hand, laughing all the while. She hadn't been too certain about taking this job, but he had been nothing but welcoming. On top of the income, she also had the benefit of annoying Mayor Mills – and she had to admit, she loved the thrill of getting a rise out of Regina. There was an unspoken air of danger that lingered around the other woman, which was attractive to Emma and fed right into her weakness for people who were oh-so bad for her. Graham, on the other hand, was sweet. She got the feeling that if she fell for him, she'd be safe and cared for. Which was boring. Very boring.

Her laughter cut off abruptly as the subject of her thoughts stomped into the station and glared in at them. Graham sat up and tried to look as though they weren't just playing a game of free throw trashcan basketball. Emma didn't even bother. She didn't have to impress Regina, so she reached across her desk and crumpled up another piece of paper. With Regina's staring at her, she tossed the ball towards the trashcan. It bounced in and Emma smirked.

"Can we help you, Madam Mayor?"

"Graham, this is hardly the sort of behavior I expect from the law enforcement of this town."

"Mayor Mills-"

"I do not pay you to fraternize."

"I know-"

Emma got the distinct feeling that there was something happening here that she didn't quite understand. Regina stepped between Emma and Graham and kept her back to Emma. "If you wish to play-"

"Mayor Mills," Graham finally managed to cut in. "It's a quiet Sunday morning-"

"Crime does not take holidays, Graham. Go patrol."

He bowed his head, grabbed his keys, and, with a final apologetic glance at Emma, scrambled out to the cruiser. Emma shifted her glance from Graham's flight to the imposing woman standing before her. Regina swiveled, examined Emma from foot to head and back again, and nodded.

"Miss Swan, if you wish to play-"

"Deputy Swan," Emma inserted.

"You will come by my office."

Emma watched, slack jawed, while Regina marched primly away. She wasn't sure if her gutter-based mind was inventing the innuendo, but she was intrigued by what Regina meant.


	6. Emma Pregnant

**Anonymous asked: can you write a fanfic sq... huh, emma's pregnant? please? *-* i love your fanfics.**

**TW: Miscarriage**

Regina set the bag of groceries on the counter and couldn't stop the smile that spread over her lips. She could hear Henry upstairs with his friends – their voices carried through the air quite well – and she was pleased that he was laughing. It had been a long time since their lives had been this pleasant. The source of all of this, however, was missing. Regina walked the length of the kitchen and poked her head into the living room.

"Emma?"

When no response came, Regina pulled her phone from her pocket. There were no missed messages or calls, so Emma was likely somewhere in the house. Sleeping, no doubt, Regina determined. Being pregnant made Emma tired almost constantly, but Regina would never begrudge her the rest. There was a good deal to do around the house, but Henry was willing to step up and help so that Emma could sleep and relax for the duration of the pregnancy.

Regina unpacked quickly so that she could go find Emma and perhaps take a small nap herself. Once the last of the groceries were put away, she walked as quickly as she could, without running, up the stairs. She greeted Henry briefly and nodded politely at the other two boys fighting over a game controller before heading to the bedroom.

Emma wasn't on the bed. The light in the bathroom was on, so Regina approached the shut door. She rapped her knuckles against the wood and waited. She heard a small hiccup, a sniffle, and a grunt, so she pushed the door open. Emma was curled up on the rug, cheeks stained with tears and ruddy. Her upper lip was slick with mucus, but Regina didn't notice these things. All she could see was the splatter of glistening red on Emma's thighs.

"Emma?"

Emma's lips wobbled and a fresh spurt of tears dribbled down her face. "I lost it."


	7. Emma Werewolf

**Anonymous asked: could you please write one with emma as a werewolf that has kinda a imprint with Regina? Please? Ps: I love your writing :) xoxo**

Emma stood in the moonlight with her eyes closed. She didn't need that particular sense, at least not on the full moon. She flexed a hand and enjoyed the simple sensation of her enhanced muscles tightening and loosening. For the longest time, she had dreaded this time of the month and hated this part of herself. After she got out of prison, she'd had nothing left and she'd been self-destructive. Her path to slowly killing herself had led her to the wrong place at the wrong time, and, one animal attack later, she was running wild every month. Ten years later, finally at peace with her curse, she had learned to love how the world smelled—

There was something new in the air, something enticing. It flooded Emma's nostrils and clouded her thoughts. For several moments, she could think of nothing else. She could identify lavender, sweat, and the faintest hint of apples. This scent was… right. There was no other word for it. Ignoring the danger of being seen in her current state, she jogged down the street, hiding from the street lights and pressing herself to the shadows when a car passed.

The wind ruffled through her thin layer of fur and lured her farther. The delicious smell was wafting from the big white house on the hill – the mayor's house, Emma identified. The thought gave her momentary pause, but the draw was too intense. Her instincts were howling that she needed to find the source, and she wasn't strong enough to too fight it.

"Henry, I don't know why you're acting like this."

Emma peered through the window and inhaled slowly. She could smell her son, who used too much Axe, but more than that, she could smell Regina. This woman smelled better than any other person she'd ever met. She wanted to swathe herself in Regina's scent, to stay in that pleasant smelling haze for the rest of her life. She needed this woman.

But, as Regina approached the window, Emma realized this was hardly the way to ingratiate herself into Regina's life more permanently. She took one last sniff before sprinting off into the night.


	8. Regina Wants More

**Anonymous asked: Regina decides she wants more than casual sex from Emma (who also secretly wants more as well but is afraid to ask) and decides to confess her feelings, so she invites Emma for dinner the next night. Emma gets a call from one of her past ex's needing her help in Boston with something important before Regina can invite her. She becomes worried about Emma being taken away from her, thinking she has lost her one time chance with Emma. (SQ endgame of course!)**

Regina stretches across the expanse of the bed, her fingers grazing the now cool sheets where Emma had previously rested. She can still taste the blonde woman, and she closes her eyes to bask in the memory of their evening together. She had invited Emma over for dinner – and an important discussion – both of which got waylaid when she saw Emma in a sleek black dress. Their relationship is and has always been primarily driven by animal urges, despite what Regina has now come to want.

Their discussion would have been about that, she thinks. Were she brave enough, she would have explained everything the moment Emma walked through the front door. Emma, she would have said, I think I have stronger feelings for you than we ever could have anticipated. The blonde would have been confused, so she'd elaborate: I love you, idiot. It is all so simple in her head, but she knows that speaking about her emotions has never been her forte.

The opportunity seemingly slipped through her fingers when Emma answered a call shortly after they lay panting next to each other. While Regina's thumb painted designs on her stomach, Emma pressed the phone to her ear, grinning and twirling Regina's hair around her forefinger. The smile had rapidly faded; an old friend, Emma explained as she dressed, back in Boston – totally urgent, otherwise she would wait til morning.

Regina groans and digs her head back into her silken pillow. An old friend? It's hardly likely as Emma has already talked about how limited her social connections were in the past. Regina's guess is that Emma knew what their discussion was to be about and wanted to slip away before she had to reject Regina's advances. Anger bubbles momentarily in Regina's stomach, but she pushes it away. She's tired of feeling angry. Instead, she allows sadness to trickle through her. She has lost her one time chance with Emma.


	9. Regina Pregnant

**Anonymous asked: Regina is 3 months pregnant. She's always on an emotional roller coaster and Emma, despite how tired she is, is more than happy to take care of her wife. Regina always makes Emma go on errands for impossible items/foods despite the hour. One late night, Regina finds out they don't have anymore [insert weird pregnancy food craving here] because she ate them all and cries. Emma to the rescue!**

"Come on, Regina, please…" Emma lingered in the doorway, unsure of what to make of Regina's sudden onslaught of tears. She was doing her best, but there seemed to be no keeping up with Regina's rapidly changing emotions. The sole cause of the current sobbing was an empty jar of pickles. "What do you want me to do? Just tell me, and I'll do it, but I can't guess. We already went over how I'm dumb like that. I don't know. You have to tell me. Please. Just… please."

Regina pawed the tears off her cheeks and wiggled the jar. "The pickles are all gone. Why didn't you get more?"

"There were like three pickles when I left for work this morning." Emma stepped closer, hands extended. "You want me to go get more pickles?"

"I want them now." Regina managed to pull herself together somewhat and tilted her head up just enough that she could look down her nose at Emma. "I demand them now."

"Well, it'll take me like fifteen minutes, if you'll just wait-"

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's the hormones," Emma soothed. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Regina sniffled as Emma walked away before cradling the jar to her chest. The swell of belly was getting larger every time she looked down, or so it felt. Her due date was two months out, but she wanted the little boy born that very instant. She was so tired – of being tired, of the mood swings, of treating Emma like a servant, and of needing assistance picking things up. Henry left his shoes lying about, and now she couldn't do anything about it but yell.

She remained in the same huddled position until Emma returned, a bag of groceries on her arm. Emma squatted beside her and handed her a new jar of pickles. "I also got you some pickle flavored potato chips, some chocolate covered potato chip ice cream, and a bag of those little chocolate squares you like so much. So please, stop crying, huh?"


	10. Emma Pregnant without Memories

**Anonymous asked: Emma finds out she is pregnant with Regina's baby (yay magic!babies) but before she can tell Regina the good news, she gets into a car accident. The baby doesn't suffer life threatening injuries due to Emma protecting her stomach but because of the fact that she tries to protect her baby, she instead hits her head pretty hard causing her to lose her memories of her marriage to Regina.**

Emma blinked slowly. The world was very, very bright. As she gained more awareness, she came to realize just how badly her body hurt. Once she felt able, she sat up, wincing, and let her eyes adjust to the harsh light. Someone nearby was talking, but she couldn't quite understand what he was saying.

"Gimme a second," she requested. She dug a finger into her ear, wriggled it around, and then nodded. "Try me again."

"Ms. Swan, you've been in an accident."

"That why everything hurts?" She focused in on Dr. Whale's face. He looked rather grim, so she tried to smile. "I'm alive, though, right? So that's good."

"We couldn't give you many pain medications, due to your baby."

"My baby?" Emma snorted. "Dr. Whale, I saw you yesterday about your John Doe. I'm not pregnant. Funny joke and all, but be serious. Can I get some morphine?"

He squinted at her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was having dinner with Mary-Margaret." Emma returned his suspicious gaze. "What should I remember?"

He cleared his throat. "I believe you're suffering from some sort of amnesia. It is hopefully short term, but until we know more about your condition, I don't want to shock your system."

"What on Earth could be so shocking about what I forgot?"

The door to the room burst open and Regina strode in. The brunette shot Whale a scathing look before hurrying to Emma's side. She took Emma's hand and kissed it softly. Emma jerked back.

"Ms. Swan, you're never to frighten me like that again."

"Mayor Mills, I thought I asked you to wait outside."

"You will not stop me from seeing my wife."

"Whoa, wait. Wife?" Emma held her hand to her chest, her heart thudding erratically. "Uh, someone fill me in, huh? Last I heard you wanted me out of town."


End file.
